Talk:Cupid/@comment-84.40.84.66-20140909183308
I want to express my view on talent reccomendations on the wiki. First of all, Heavy Blow is good on heroes with higher attack rate - Ninja and GR. It is nice on heroes who are used for boss only, like Champion, Dryad, Executioner. Suggesting it on Cupid, however, is not good. Second of all, Revive is everywhere - for a reason, yes, but don't you think that saying "This hero is not good when dead" is a solid argument? Does this make it the best talent? Revive should be a suggested talent to heroes that die more, like Ninja and PD. The difference between Revive and Tenacity is in the fact that revive helps the hero get unfocused for a while (when a hero dies, the enemy switches targets). So when do you need that? When you use Paladin for raids, you want towers to focus him, not your other heroes - so why have Revive on him? I'm not saying it's a bad talent, it obviously isn't, but suggesting it almost everywhere is just a bit redundant. Same goes for Berserk - it is one of the best talents - so suggest it everywhere? "Getting your proc off ASAP is good" - of course it is. But a hero like Cupid doesn't need that. In fact, Berserk is not a good talent on him at all - his attacks are every 1200 ms for a reason, getting him attack every second is not good as his proc may be wasted energy-wise. And suggesting it on Ninja? The hero which will find absolutely no benefit from that talent? Some talents don't appear anywhere, at all. Yes, Scorch and Blade Shell are bad, they shouldn't be suggested anywhere. But have both War God and Bulwark at the same time - ain't that a bit dramatic? Wherever WG is good, Bulwark is also good, same goes for Tenacity. But not mentioning Heavy Blow on GR? Let's not forget about Life Drain - a talent best on fast attacking heroes with high HP. Ninja and GR right off the bat, but why not Druid - especially when you have included Deadly Strike? A talent that when triggered destroys a building which Druid would have destroyed after some hits, allowing him to proc? And the talent that is almost useless everywhere else, may have been mentioned on the page dedicated for Champion - Slow Down. No, not because of the slowing down effect, but because of the extra damage heroes deal when having Heavy Blow/Slow Down activated. Useful for extra damage when doing boss fights. With the upcoming Torch Battles, Scatter would suddenly become the best all-around talent for ranged heroes with its "explanation" being something like: "A great talent on GR because of his attack speed and his range - now a 5/5 revitalize Ninja doesn't seem that scary." Although true, we don't need that spammed everywhere. Instead, allow only 3 reccomended talents per hero. Be kind enough to remove the expanation section because it explains something so obvious, for example: ...Bulwark...Increases skill damage, hitpoints and DPS. Thanks for clarifying, I though it summoned horses.